


One More Goodbye

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst?, Broken Dean Winchester, Goodbye Kisses, Goodbyes, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I am still bad at tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, Soulmates, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: No matter what Dean tried to do, he couldn't stop loving one blue eyed angel





	One More Goodbye

Dean have never been the one to get too attached. He have learned to built walls so high almost right after his mother’s death.

It was just a way easier than getting his heart shattered again and again.

But sometimes something just slipped through, hurting even more than possible.

That’s what happened with the damn blue eyed angel.

Castiel.

He tore down all the walls possible, leaving Dean bare.

And Dean let him, he let his foolish heart fall once again, getting lost in the deep blue eyes.

He knew that it will hurt, he knew it all too well.

It already hurt even when everything was somehow okay just because Dean knew that it will end one day, that Castiel will be just like everyone else and get tired of him and leave.

He wasn’t fully wrong, Castiel did leave, but not in the ways that Dean imagined he would.

He left with a blaze, with a kill, blood on Dean’s hands. Over and over again, leaving Dean fully broken.

But then again, when the sun rise once again, he was back.

Soft as breath in early morning, warm as sun in spring, consuming Dean’s hurt like it have never been there.

And Dean let that happen, being too damn in love to stop it.

So he let himself be hurt over and over again just for five more minutes with an Angel of the Lord.

But then there come a time when he just couldn’t, he was too doomed to stay and ruin the beautiful angel, he have already cost Cas wings and home.

So he did what he know the best, he left.

Thinking that it was the right thing to do, he left and didn’t look back.

This time he was the one who shattered his own heart, trying to cut it out once for all.

But not long after, there they were, bright blue eyes, followed by such a bright light that could make him blind.

In that moment Dean saw Cas real form and he loved his angel even more, even stronger if possible.

So he just pressed their lips together once again, catching them both of guard, pleading one more chance, trying to say how sorry he was and how much he love the Angel.

And no matter of the hurt and burn, Castiel melted in the simple kiss, holding Dean even tighter, forgiving him all his sins, ready to give his heart to the hunter one more time and million one after that.

Because in the end of the day, they couldn’t exist without each other and no matter how much they tried, they always slowly drifted back to each other, simply being made for each other, sharing soul, sharing grace. 


End file.
